Corbin
Corbin is a 17 year old human druid who loves cold cuts. He is one of three teenage Guardians chosen to protect the Goddess of Estra. He grew up in the Crow Clan until he left for the city to guard the Goddess. His animal companion is Burger-Jerger. He is voiced by Kaitlin. He uses he/him pronouns. As the teenaged boy of the troupe, he’s the most likely to cause and get into the most amount of trouble. He has visions of the past and future in his dreams. Back to Characters. Appearance and personality Corbin has some very unorthodox ideas about fashion; see, e.g., his armor’s prominent boob window. He is adamant that any clothes that he wears has some sort of chest opening. This is also reflected in his animal forms, which always have some sort of boob window shape placed on their chest. He feels a lot of emotions, although he does necessarily understand it; lots of crying happening. Corbin also has a tendency to get in trouble with grates and grate like objects. Corbin does not have much common sense and quite impulsive. However, when he wants to he can be quite clever at times, being able to quickly adapt to new situations. Voice To Hannah Culbert, his voice reminds her of "an exquisite metal rasp being drawn gently across the surface of a crystal chandelier". In Festival of Lights When the story begins, Corbin is about to undergo his final test before traveling to the city as one of the goddess' guardians. He wakes up from a vision. One of the most notable things he did during his final test is that he gets into a fight with his own reflection, believing it is another person because, of course, he is a bird. This results in him almost drowning and failing this particular trial. However, with the assistance with the other guardians, he is able to successfully complete this final trial. When the goddess leads the guardians up to the Aviary, Corbin is overcome with grief upon seeing it filled with dead birds. As he attempts to gather them up in his arms, the goddess consoles him. Following Laika's divine sense down to the Undertemple, he helps the guardians defeat the shades with his magic. When the guardians get the opportunity to explore the city, they first head to the Guard Barracks. While entranced, he does not approach the good-looking trainees that the other two are fawning over, as he is intimidated by the experience. In the library, Corbin learns about Luell's role as an Librarian and the Children's overnight program. He also gets into some shenanigans with Laika at the Restorationist, sitting on her lap when she sits on the book to be restored. His contribution to the epic rager is getting a bunch of alcohol. He helps out with questioning Allia by giving her more alcohol and pretending to threaten to take Gingie's life if she does not answer the questions. However, he decides to just watch Fran and Laika attempt to flirt with their crushes rather than follow in their footsteps. Exploring the cliff where the vessel of Vioni dove off of the island, he finds a hidden cave underneath a waterfall in his crow form. Rather than assisting his compatriots down the steep cliff with his magic, he swiftly descends into the cave as a crow. In Into Avelis Corbin and Fran held onto each other as they were falling down after Estra collapsed, losing Laika and the Goddess out of sight after a huge piece of rubble separated them. They both landed in a desert and still severely wounded from the arrow shot at the Festival of lights. He is able to heal himself after Fran pulls out the arrow. The next day, he and Fran fail to defeat a Bulet. He wakes up in a tent, naked under a pile of sand and being cared for by Dokella, an old Orcish woman. He is quick to accept the fact that his life on Estra had been built upon lies and remains suprisingly chill about their new situation. He tries communicating with Dokella, but realize that they do not speak the same language. Being dragged by Fran, they follow Nodrig around the camp until they are herded back to the healing tent with Dokella. Slowly and with the assistance with Fran's magic, they are able to share their names and origins with Dokella. Following Fran's lead, he also tells her that they are some sort of gods as Dokella shows them a book that list the old gods. In the Oasis Market place, he assists in selling the Bulet jawbone with Fran. He ends up being under the influence of a creepy little girl that leads him to some ruins. She gives him a vulture, and snaps its neck to summon the Yoni. The Yoni warns Corbin that Torva is tracking the goddess and her party through her godly essence. She asks Corbin to help her to retrieve her vessel from the Torva’s Jaw, which also holds an item which can hide the Goddess's presecse. The little girl leads him back to the marketplace and dissapears. In distress from this experience, Corbin starts loudly cawing, drawing the attention of Laika and Fran, successfully reuniting the party once more. Unfortunately, when introduced to Sha, he reveals that Maeri is the goddess and turns into a crow right in front of the elf in an alleyway. Additionally, he tells Sha that almost everyone on Estra is some sort of deity. At the tower of Wivvel, he gives up his memories of the parents who abandoned him in the forest. He spies on Faylen as he escapes the Tower, only to lose him as Faylen disappears in a poof of black smoke. He first heads back to Wivvel's tower to rejoin his companions, but unable to find the tower, he heads back to the small town and eventually finds his friends. When scouting around Torva's Jaw as a crow, he falls through a grate. A concerned guard finds Corbin, and, believing that he is one of their own birds, swaddles him in his coat and places him into the blotterbird aviary. As Maeri, Laika and Fran create a distraction outside, the blotterbirds are released from the aviary, allowing Corbin to escape. As they continue to explore what's beyond the locked doors, he turns into an ant multiple times. In The Gray Manacle After the events at the Temple of Iol, Corbin and the others head back to Danmar. There, Corbin has a fated encounter with a bumbling fighter after being kidnapped, learns the true meaning of "horse power", and thirsts after a hot king. In The Court of Spears When introduced to the court, Corbin makes a fool out of himself by stepping on Fran's dress and toppling into the crowd, dragging Slake with him. In the free time before dinner, he looks for Lord Andolen. Corbin finds Lord Andolens room, ransacks it, and leaves a note apologizing for the mess. At the dinner with the queen, he gets drunk on sparkling wine and has the aesthetic of Shadow the Hedgehog with a boob window. He gains the approval of Lord Ngyenian with a gory description of the battle in the Danmarian Castle, at the expense of the disapproval of everyone else at the table. Corbin heads towards the Marchioness's Estate as a horse. Lord Helmshire is poisoned, Corbin and the guardians interrogate the staff and attendees at the party. he orders Slake to lock the doors, and gleefully realizes that he can boss the half-orc boy. He is horrified to hear his new friend, Lord Ngyuenian has been one of the court members who has been poisoned, he with the rest of the party rush to Ngyenian's estate. Seeing Lord Ngyenian on the ground with his distressed father, Corbin rushes in and shoves the father aside. Corbin Joins Fran in praying to Faylen for assistance, but rather than actually praying he just cursing Faylen out to come to help his bud. While Fran and Faylen provide Maeri magical support, Corbin support's Maeri by giving her a really good head massage. The next morning, he is awoken with the rest of the guardians by Dodson to be informed that the queen is coming to visit. Dressed in mourning clothes, the party is invited to a celebration of life by the queen. After reading Renetta's stolen letters, the party decides to visit Faylen. Corbin, knowing the way, leads them to his room. Surprisingly, they enter the room like normal people of the court. While eating breakfast, Corbin eats like a baby bird (to Falen's disgust) and shares his desires to consume Darius. Visiting the library, he turns into a crow to prove the guardian's credentials as agents of the queen, but ends up freaking out the librarian. Corbin turns back into a human and intimidates the librarian to the point of making of her cry, allowing the party to enter the archives. On Sparrow Island, Corbin turns into a crow and pretends to be Old man Fran's pet bird, Dawson. He is put on the betting table as the guardians try to bargain for information from Captain Elwin. The captain wins the bet and takes the Crow Guardian to a meeting of the other two pirate captains and learns that the hat is a fake. In A Fragmentary Passage Corbin learns how to turn into a Prarie Dog and tries to catch Darius. He is unsuccessful and slapped away by Slakes protective instincts. He dreams of a glass tree, an army and a flock of hawks. He sees Maeri surrounded by a golden man and a black monster. Corbin attempts to save Maeri after the black monster grabs Maeri but fails. The goddess of truth Pavia, speaks to him telling him that there is not much time and that she cannot show him the truth if he is not willing to see it. He wakes up and wakes up maeri and finds herself unable to feel. As Maeri panics, Corbin is put back to sleep to get back to the dream. He returns to find the monster with the Golden man trying to pry its jaws open. Corbin assists the golden man to free Maeri. Maeri falls down into an endless hole. The golden man jumps after her. Before jumping after Maeri, Corbin questions the monster what it is trying to do, the monster howls in a womans voice, "She is Mine". Corbin is able to grab Maeri before the golden man and he wakes up.Category:Characters